gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Some Nights
Some Nights ist ein Song aus der siebten Episode der vierten Staffel, Dynamische Duette, und wird von den New Directions gesungen. Nachdem Blaine und Sam die Nationalstrophäe von den Warblers zürckgeholt haben, entschuldigt sich Blaine dafür, dass er die New Directions beinah verlassen hätte und zurück an die Dalton Academy gegangen wäre. Daraufhin performen sie den Song in der Aula und werden von Finn beobachtet. Dieser ist erleichtert, weil sich sowohl Jake und Ryder, als auch Kitty und Marley (zumindest macht es den Eindruck) verstehen und zusammen singen. Das Original stammt von FUN. aus ihrem gleichnamigen zweiten Album "Some Nights", das 2012 erschien. Charts Lyrics Blaine mit New Directions: Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck Some nights, I call it a draw Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off Jake mit New Directions (Blaine mit New Directions): But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for (New Directions: Oooooooh) What do I stand for? (Oh whoa!) What do I stand for? (Oh whoa!) Ryder: Most nights, I don't know Anymore Joe mit New Directions: Oh Oh whoa! Oh whoa! Oh Oh Oh whoa! Oh whoa! Oh Blaine und Sam (New Directions): This is it, boys, this is war (Oh! Oh whoa!) What are we waiting for? (Oh whoa!) Why don't we break the rules already? (Oh) Jake und Ryder (New Directions): I was never one to believe the hype (Oh! Oh whoa!) Save that for the black and white (Oh whoa!) I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked (Oh) But here they come again to jack my style Kitty: That's alright Marley: That's alright Kitty und Marley: (Kitty: I found a) martyr in my bed tonight Stops my bones from wondering just who I, who I Who I am Oh, who am I? Hmm Marley: Who am I? (Kitty: Mmm) Who am I? (Blaine: Well!) Blaine mit New Directions: Some nights, I wish that this all would end Cause I could use some friends for a change Ryder mit New Directions: And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again Some nights, I always win (Joe mit New Directions: I always win) Jake mit New Directions: But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for Oh Sam mit New Directions (New Directions): What do I stand for? (Oh whoa!) What do I stand for? (Oh whoa!) Sam: Most nights I don't know Marley: Oh come on! Joe (Marley): So this is it? I sold my soul for this? Washed my hands of that for this? (Oh my my) I missed my mom and dad for this? (Oh my) Tina (Marley): (Oh, come on!) When I see stars When I see, When I see stars, (Oh, come on) That's all they are, when I hear songs (Oh my my) They sound like a swan (Oh my) Ryder: So come on! (Jake: Oh, come on!) (Kitty: Come on!) (Marley: Oh, come on!) Blaine und Sam (New Directions): Well, that is it, guys, that is all (Oh! Oh whoa!) Five minutes in and I'm bored again (Oh whoa!) Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands (Oh) Jake und Ryder (New Directions): This one is not for the folks at home (Oh! Oh whoa!) Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go (Oh whoa!) Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? (Oh) Kitty: My heart is breaking for my sister And the con that she called "love" But when I look into my nephew's eyes Marley: Man, you wouldn't believe The most amazing things That can come from... Some terrible lies, yeah, ah woah! Kitty: Oh! (Marley: Ah, yeah, ah!) Marley: Oh whoa! Blaine mit New Directions: Oh (Tina: Oh whoa, whoa, whoa!) (Kitty: Oh, whoa) Oh whoa! (Tina: Oh, whoa, whoa, ooh!) (Kitty: Oh, whoa!) Oh whoa! (Tina: Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa!) (Kitty: Haaaah!) Oh (Kitty: Haah) Oh (Tina: Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa!) (Kitty: Oh!) Oh whoa! (Tina: Oh, whoa, whoa, ooh!) (Kitty: Aaaaah!) Oh whoa! (Tina: Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa!) Oh (Tina: Yeah!) Kitty und Tina (New Directions): The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream (Oh! Oh whoa!) I just had about you and me (Oh whoa!) I called you up, but we'd both agree (Oh) (Marley: Oh come on!) Joe (New Directions): It's for the best you didn't listen (Oh! Oh whoa!) (Marley: Yeah!) It's for the best we get our distance, oh! (Oh whoa! Oh) (Marley: Oh come on!) It's for the best you didn't listen (Oh! Oh whoa!) (Marley: Oh!) It's for the best we get our distance (Oh whoa! Oh) (Marley: Come on!) Joe mit New Directions: Oh Joe und Marley mit New Directions: Oh whoa! Oh whoa! Oh! Trivia *Das ist der dritte Song, bei dem die New Directions rote Oberteile mit Jeans tragen. Die anderen beiden waren Don't Stop Believin' und Like A Prayer. *Der zweite FUN.-Song in der Serie. Der erste war We Are Young. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Joe Hart Kategorie:Solos von Ryder Lynn Kategorie:Solos von Jake Puckerman Kategorie:Solos von Marley Rose Kategorie:Solos von Kitty Wilde